


The Beast Within

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-07
Updated: 2005-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was animal.</p></blockquote>





	The Beast Within

Even years later, an unexpected scent would cause the world to fall away.

Once more, he'd feel his teeth tearing into flesh, the salt and metal tang of hot blood filling his mouth. He'd see the half-second of primal fear in Buffy's eyes before she threw him off. He'd hear Willow's soft cry as he cruelly mocked her.

Then the world would come back into focus. He told himself that he had been taken over by a malevolent spirit, but he secretly wondered if a beast had always dwelled within him and the hyena had only released the ugly truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was animal.


End file.
